Trampa nocturna de champán
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi había preparado un San valentin precioso para ellos dos, pero Yamato tiene que trabajar. Sin embargo, él tiene algo reservado para ambos esa noche.


¡Otra palabra llegó a mis manos! Y aquí ando, subiéndola :D

Esta vez, la palabra fue: Champán.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Trampa nocturna de Champán.

 **Pareja:** Mimato.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Disclaimer: L** os personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

º **Trampa nocturna de champán** º

..

..

..

Yamato se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta, observándola mientras cambiaba sin cesar de canal. Por la tensión en sus hombros y las miradas que le dedicaba tanto al mando como a la televisión, Mimi estaba furiosa.

Y sí, la culpa era suya.

La chica había ideado una cena romántica para San Valentine. Él se lo había echado a perder por culpa del trabajo. Ni flores. Ni besitos. Ni pelis románticas. Nada de eso.

Yamato sabía que salir con Mimi tenía que ver todo eso y muchas más sorpresas. También los enfados y los caprichos. Pero las risas y la felicidad aplacaban tanto lo demás, que no podía pensar en otra cosa más coherente que estar con ella.

Porque sin ella tampoco era nada.

Mimi iba ya por la cuarta película romántica que pasaba por alto cuando decidió que era suficiente de torturarla. Había sido un pequeño castigo por su parte. Por gritarle de aquel modo alegando que no la amaba y por ello no quería ser partícipe de fiestas románticas como era la señalada San Valentine.

Y eso que él se había despertado esa mañana con chocolate en sus labios y parte del cuerpo de Mimi. Pero mientras pasaba la lengua por su cuello endulzado, Mimi había soltado todo aquel plan magnifico de enamorados y él lo había echado tal al traste que ella le había vedado la posibilidad de un momento sexual.

Yamato realmente había tenido que ir a trabajar. No era ninguna mentira. Pero tampoco dijo a qué hora iba a llegar. Eso se lo había guardado como una sorpresa especial.

Mimi había amenazado con irse con otro chico o incluso pasárselo mejor con las chicas. Pero dentro de esa mentira, él había sonreído para sus adentros, sabiendo que era incapaz de hacer algo así.

Y como bien estaba viendo, así era.

Sentada en el sofá, con su pijama rosa de patitos. Una caja de clínex a su lado, el cabello suelto por sus hombros y espalda. Una manta sobre sus piernas. Ni siquiera quería ver el deuvedé que había alquilado. Rosas para una señorita, según recordaba.

Esa película que llevaba por meses diciéndole que quería ver y que pensaba agobiarle en San Valentine con ella.

Por aquel entonces, Yamato no sabía que iba a tener que trabajar, desde luego. Así que se había metido con ella, alegando que no iba a dejar nada de sorpresa. Ella había sonreído pícara y prometido que tenía muchas, pero muchas sorpresas.

El chocolate matutino era una de ellas. Yamato se maldecía por haberse perdido tantas otras. Pero no podía hacer nada más si quería que ella siguiera siendo tan mimosa como siempre.

Se acercó al sofá lentamente y se inclinó. Pudo ver un trozo de tarta de chocolate sobre el regazo de la chica sin comer. Alargó la mano y metió el dedo en el postre.

—Esa tarta tendría un sabor mejor si esto lo acompañara.

Mimi dio un respingo, mirándole las manos, percatándose de la botella de champán y luego, a él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Dijiste que trabajarías toda la noche.

Yamato lo sopesó y sonrió de medio lado, un gesto pícaro y orgulloso.

—Dije que trabajaría, sí. Pero no te dije exactamente en lo que trabajaré.

Y la miró de arriba abajo, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente. Ella enrojeció y pudo ver como su mente se maldecía por llevar el pijama de patitos y no el conjunto sexy que había comprado y escondido debajo de la cama, creyendo que él no lo vería.

Pero Yamato la amaba hasta en pijama de patitos.

Abrió la botella y se la pasó. Mimi dio un sorbo a morro y cuando las burbujas cosquillearon su garganta, él ya la estaba besando.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Nuevamente, evento de San Valentine del grupo Mimato :D

Estoy feliz porque me dejen participar tanto nwn.

¡Feliz día de corazones a quién lo viva!

 **Chia S.R**

 **14 de Febrero del 2016**


End file.
